TRUTH OR DARE
by sakura2112
Summary: DN Angel members play truth or dare with me! you pick what they do! will have some yaoi and language. ratings may go up, depends
1. Chapter 1

DN ANGEL TRUTH OR DARE!

Sakura2112: hello! This is my second attempt to write something for DN Angel, sadly I haven't finished

My first story because I lost interest. But! I will try to go back to it. Any who! I would like to introduce

Some people. Drum roll please!

(Drum roll, drum roll, drum roll, drum roll, drum roll, drum roll, drum roll)

Daisuke!

Daisuke: *blushes* hello

Sakura: AWWW SO CUTE!

Dark!

Dark: *winks* hey beautiful

Sakura: (*≧∀≦*)

Satoshi!

Satoshi: *reading a book*

Sakura: uh Satoshi?

Satoshi: *turns the page*

Sakura: (￣Д) ＝３ never mind

Krad!

Krad: what the hell am I doing here?

Dark: AW come on be a good sport Kraddy kins!

Sakura, Daisuke, Satoshi (looks up from book): ﾄﾞ━━━ (ﾟﾛﾟ ;) ━━ﾝ!

Krad: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Dark: C= C= C= C= C= ┌ (￣ー￣) ┘

Sakura: any way. On with the characters!

Risa!

Risa: oh mister Dark!

Dark: *pales a bit* oh HI Risa!

Risa: oh mister Dark I was soo worried about you!

Riku: Risa get away from that pervert!

Sakura: (＾＾；)

Riku!

Riku: huh? Oh hi!

Risa: *looks at readers* HI! ( ^_^)／ やぁ！

Satoshi: why are we here?

Sakura: to play truth or dare!

Dark: why?

Sakura: because I want to! And stop being mean to Krad! It's not nice!

Dark: why are you standing up for him?

Sakura: because I like him!

Dark: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;)

Sakura: What?

Dark: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;)

Sakura: hello?

Dark: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;)

Krad: I think you broke him.

Riku & Daisuke: *ROFL*

Satoshi: *smirks*

Risa: oh mister Dark! Don't worry I still love you!

Dark: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;)… she likes him over me?

Krad: yes yes she likes me better than you. Deal with it!

Dark: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;)

Sakura: how can you make him stop!

Daisuke: I know! *evil smile* he obviously likes you soo… *goes to Krad*

Krad: huh?

Daisuke: *whispers in ear*

Krad: *evil smile* oh Sakura!~

Sakura: I have a bad feeling about this

Krad: (* ^)(◎ ◎)

Dark: HEY!

Sakura: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;) Wha? What was that for?

Dark: NOT FAIR! *goes to Sakura*

(* ^)(◎ ◎) other cheek

Sakura: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;) what the hell is wrong with you people!

Daisuke: *shrugs* IDK

Sakura: oh well! On with the truth or dares! Please leave a truth or a dare for our characters! I will need 2 reviews to update. I will do yaoi but not M rated, only kissing and some sexual stuff! I don't want to write M rated stuff!

Riku: you just don't want your parents to find this and ground you forever.

Sakura: ―(T_T)→ サクッ

Dark: way to be blunt.

Riku: what? I'm just stating the facts!

Sakura: any way! Guys? You know what to do!

DN Angel cast: Sakura2112 does not own DN Angel!

EVERYONE: BYE! Ｓｅｅ ヾ('-'*)ｏヾ(*'ー'*)ノｏ(*'-') /~ Ｙｏｕ


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura2112: I'M BACK! Wahoo I got 3 reviews!

DN Angel Cast: congrats! (⌒▽⌒)／゜・:*【ネ兄】* :・゜＼(⌒▽⌒)

Sakura: Thank you! Ok so I have a request from TaliStar22 to put her own OC in this story so now we have a new character! Meet Cybele Atsako

Age: 15

Gender: girl

Personality: nice, smart, friendly, quiet sometimes, likes romantic movies & likes

Watching it with her friends, likes hanging out with Risa & Daisuke, likes

Romanic love movies

Appearance: 5'2, Goldish white skin, gray eyes, Blond gold hair, has bangs,

Wears her hair in a ponytail in the middle, hair is long in a ponytail, wears

Thin rectangle glasses, has on a pink thin watch. Wears a white tight tank

Top shirt, darkish pink blazer not buttoned up, the belt on it isn't bulked up,

Dark pink skinny jeans, white & pink high tops

Romantic interest: everyone says she likes Dark, but she doesn't, she might

Cybele: Hello! ＼ (●⌒∇⌒●) ／ニャリーン

Sakura: hi! Ok so TaliStar22 you will most likely have to help me with your OC because I don't want to mess her up!

Dark: well hello there cutie!

Cybele: hi. *walks over to Daisuke and Risa* what's up guys!

Daisuke: *smirks* hey Cybele

Risa: HI!

Dark: 。゜(T^T)゜。

Sakura: don't cry Dark, Risa still loves you! ^_^

Dark: *whips head around to look at Sakura * do you love me?

Sakura: *looks away* ya… sure...

Dark: 。゜(T^T)゜。 You hate me!

Sakura: shit, *hugs Dark* it's ok we ALL still love you. RIGHT GUYS? *death glare to other characters*

Daisuke, Risa, Cybele: Yep!

Krad: no

Satoshi: not really

Dark: well you know what KRAD no one likes you!

Sakura: except me!

Dark: ya except her… wait what?

Sakura: didn't we go over this already? Any ways we have a DARE! This is from Phantom Thief Fee

Okay, dares. I dare Krad to wear a pink tutu and cut his ponytail off. I also

Dare Satoshi to be all cutesy. Dai has to act like Dark and seduce all the

Women in the room. Risa has to tell Dark she hates him and Riku has act like

Risa and be all seductive. She also has to tell Dark she loves him. That's

All.  
>DN Angel: … (ﾟﾛﾟ ;) WTF<p>

Sakura: *ROFL*

Krad: no way in HELL am I going to do that!

Sakura: but you have to it's a dare!

Dark: ya Krad you gotta!

Satoshi: this I have to see!

Krad: FINE! *walks off screen*

Sakura: while Krad gets dressed it's Satoshi turn!

Dark: wait hold on I need to get the camera!

Satoshi: *grabs to Dark's shirt, looks up to him and blinks his eye lashes with big owlish eyes* but Dark, then it won't be special if you take a picture. We have to cherish the moment while it lasts! *pouts*

Dark: *blushes* I….I… I think I just got turned on by a guy.

Everyone else but Krad: ｷﾞｬ━━━━━━Σヾ (ﾟДﾟ) ﾉ━━━━━━!

Sakura: o…k… didn't know he had it in him. Dark go help Krad with his hair while you recover.

Dark: what do I have to do?

Sakura: cut it.

Dark: YES!

Sakura: Next we have Daisuke!

Daisuke: do I have to?

Satoshi: yes!

Daisuke: fine

*in background*

Krad: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MOUSY!

Dark: I'm gonna cut your hair! ^_^

Krad: NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU COMING NEAR ME WITH THOSE SISSORS!

Dark: aww come on!

Krad: NO GET AWAY FROM ME!

*snip*

Krad: DAAAARRRKKKK!

Dark: AHAHAHAHA *ROFL* come on we have to put your tutu on!

Krad: GET THE FUCK AWAY!

*back where the rest of the cast is*

All: … *ROFL*

Sakura: ok ok... I cannot wait to see what he looks like! Daisuke do your dare!

Daisuke: * walks up to Risa* why hello beautiful! You look lovely in the gorgeous dress, but I bet you look even more beautiful with it off. *smirks and kisses her cheek*

Risa: *faints*

All: …. Whoa Σ（0д0） えっ！！

Daisuke: *walks up to Riku*

Riku: I'm worried

Daisuke: *put's his lips on the corner of her mouth* you know… I never did tell you how much you drive me Crazy. Sometime I can't hold back! *lick her lips up to her ear and nibbles on it*

Riku: *faints*

Daisuke: *smirks* two down two more to go!

Sakura and Cybele: *holding on to each other scared* I don't like this Daisuke

Daisuke: *walks slowly* oh Girls! ~

Sakura: *pushes Cybele towards crazy Daisuke* I'm rooting for ya!

Cybele: I hate you!

Daisuke: *grabs Cybele's hand and kisses it* you have such lovely eyes. *takes off glasses and leans closer* beautiful grey er…

Cybele: *faints*

Daisuke: *smirks and looks at Sakura* (^_) 〜

Sakura: meep! *runs to Dark and Krad*

Daisuke: *grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her into his chest and breaths into her ear* where do you think you're going?

Sakura: Satoshi Helps meees!

Satoshi: you are on your own!

Sakura: damn you!

Daisuke: *spins her around to face him* why not spend some time with me?

Sakura: um because you're being weird?

Daisuke: *falls on top of Sakura and moves his head into the crook of her neck and blows*

Sakura: *faints*

Daisuke: YES! I DID IT! TAKE THAT DARK!

*in background*

Dark: ACHOOO!

*front ground?*

Sakura: *recovered* Dai… don't do that again.

Daisuke: ok!

Sakura: thanks. Ok DARK, KRAD YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Krad: NOO!

Dark: come on ya big baby! *drags Krad*

All: …（￣□||||！！

Krad: what?

All: ….（￣□||||！！

Krad: SAY SOMETHING!

All: … （￣□||||！！

Krad: never mind! *walks off*

Sakura: …R… Risa… It's … your… turn!

Risa: o…ok… *walks up to Dark with tears in her eyes*

Dark: what's wrong Risa?

Risa: Dark…. I… I… I HATE YOU! *runs off crying*

Dark: what the hell?

Sakura: *sniggers* Riku your turn!

Riku: fine! *walks up to Dark Swaying her body. Her eyes half open*

Dark: uhh Riku?

Riku: *throws hands over Dark's neck and makes a trail of butterfly kisses from his neck to his lips* Dark… *puts her lips hovering over his* I love you…

Dark: oh shit I just got turned on again…

Riku:*blushes* wow that was embarrassing! Sorry Daisuke!

All: … Σ(･口･)

Sakura: ok! That's the end of this chappie! Review and leave a dare or a truth! Love ya guys!

DN ANGEL CAST + CYBELE: SAKURA2112 DOES NOT OWN DN ANGEL. IF SHE DID THE WORLD WOULD BE IN CAOS!

Sakura: HEY!

EVERYONE: BYE! Ｓｅｅ ヾ('-'*)ｏヾ(*'ー'*)ノｏ(*'-') /~ Ｙｏｕ


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: v (ﾟ∇^*) ＞o⌒ merry X'mas ﾐ

DN Angel cast: Merry X'mas

Sakura2112: Thank You to all of my reviewers! (*≧∀≦*)

Eggnog for all who R&R and if you can't drink milk (like me, I get sick) then here is some apple cider!

ED: HA I KNEW IT! MILK IS BAAADDD! I HATE IT AND IT MAKES YOU SICK! I TOLD YOU AL! (Leaves)

Sakura: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;) … (Yells at ED) wrong anime!

Dai: who was that?

Sakura: oh just some guy from another world… ya lets just leave it at that. Anyway I got y'all presents!

Dark: (bounces up and down like a little kid) really? What did you get me?

Krad: … how old are you again?

Dark: 18

Krad: really? Cause you don't act like it

Dark: SHUT UP!

Sakura: OK! Let's see (looks at 1st gift) it's for DARK from Talistar

Dark: yay! (Opens and stares) it's a Dare…

Krad: what does it say?

Dark: you don't want to know

Krad: (takes the dare and reads it) PFFT! HAHAHAHA o(▽)o ウキャキャウキャキャ

Sakura: what? (Reads it) wow. Maybe you can borrow one from Risa

Risa: (reads dare) o...k... but I don't think it will fit

Sakura: nonsense! Anything can happen in this story I write it so I will make it fit. Dark go pick out a dress!

Dark: (depressed) fine come on Risa let's get this over with

*Dark and Risa leaves*

Sakura: ok the next present is for Daisuke from Talistar

Daisuke: for me? (Opens) huh that's not that bad but it will be cold as hell.

Sakura: (reads it) ok there is some in the freezer over there. GOOD LUCK!

Daisuke: (grabs ice cream and puts it in his shirt and waits for 3 seconds) oh… it's not that ba… HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS FUCKING COLD! (Runs around in a circle waving hands)

Satoshi: (smirks while reading the dare) you forgot something

Daisuke: (cold) WHAT?

Satoshi: this… (Pours chocolate sauce down Daisuke's shirt)

Daisuke: DAMN IT SATOSHI!

Satoshi: (smirks) heh

Sakura: ok while they are doing that the next gift is for Risa who is not here… where are they anyway? (I rhymed!) RISA! DARK! WHERE ARE YOU!

Dark: I A NOT COMING OUT!

Krad: if I had to wear an EFFING tutu then you have to come out of that damn room and show yourself!

Dark: but I look like a girl!

Krad: you already did look like a girl you moron!

Sakura: ouch… come on Dark, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like your gonna get a dare that says 7 minutes in heaven with Krad or something. (Smirks)

Dark: I guess your right… (Walks out)

Krad: (stares….) wow

Everyone else excluding Daisuke who is still screaming: OOOOO….

Risa: damn he looks better in it than me!

Sakura: ok! The next present is for Krad and Dark! From Brittany Bennett

Dark & Krad: … (Opens) WTF!

Sakura: yay!

Dark: DAMN IT! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU!

Sakura: maybe… oh well get in the closet! (Pushes Dark and Krad into a random closet) ok so they had to do 7 minutes in heaven with each other and I thought that since Dark is wearing that dress it will make things better! Anyway Risa here is your gift from Talistar!

Risa: (opens it) ewww! I don't want to do that!

Sakura: you have to, it's a dare! (Runs to Daisuke) hey Dai, I need your sock

Daisuke: why?

Sakura: it's for Risa's dare

Daisuke: Oh (takes off shoes and socks) here

Sakura: thanks! Oh and you can go and take a shower over there in the bathroom

Daisuke: THANK YOU! (Runs and takes a shower)

Sakura: ok Risa here is his sock!

Risa: ok… (Makes tea with Daisuke's sock and drinks it) I think I'm gonna be sick… (Runs to the bathroom to throw up)

Sakura: ok ewww… oh well Riku it's your turn. It's another one from Talistar

Riku: ok… (Opens) *stare….* I'll be back… (Runs to Risa's room)

Sakura: ok! (Look's at watch) Dark and Krad's time is up lets go get them. (Walks to the closet)

Dark: oh Krad…

Krad: Dark… Dark… DARK!

Dark: Krad… I love you…

Krad: I love you too.

Sakura: … (Red in the face) oh shit… um guys! (Knocks on door)

*Dark and Krad stumble out. Dark's dress is all ripped and barely covering him and his face is flushed while his body is covered with hickeys. Krad's shirt is torn and belt buckle loose. His face and body are the same as Dark's*

Sakura: (ﾟﾛﾟ ;) OMFG! Uh… did you have fun?

Dark: ya we sure did! I finally made Krad call my name from love! (^_)〜

Krad: FUCK YOU!

Dark: just did.

Krad: …

Sakura: damn he got you good… OK!…

Riku: I' m back… (Wearing high heels and a pink tube top with a black mini skirt. She is also wearing makeup) I hate my dare

Dark: well you do look good

Krad: hey!

Dark: what? I'm just saying… you think so to right?

Krad: (looks at Riku) well she isn't half bad…

Riku: (blushes) thanks… I guess.

Sakura: ok so the last gift is for Daisuke! From Brittany Bennett

Daisuke: I have a bad feeling about this… (Opens and reads) *face turns to 10 different shades of red* I CAN'T DO THIS!

Sakura: well it's either that or this. (Hands Daisuke a slip of paper)

Daisuke: (reads) OH HELL NO! NO ONE KISSES MY SATOSHI!

Satoshi: O.O your Satoshi?

Daisuke: (face is 20 shades of red) uh… did I say that out loud?

Satoshi: yes… yes you did

Daisuke: O… I'm just gonna go sit in a corner now… (Walks over to a corner and sits facing the wall depressed)

Sakura: Satoshi go cheer him up! He just confessed!

Satoshi: fine… (Walks over to Daisuke) oi… get up…

Daisuke: no… you probably hate me now…

Satoshi: no. the truth is… I also like you… (Blushing)

Daisuke: really?

Satoshi: ya

Daisuke: (jumps up and hugs and kisses him) YAY!

Satoshi: (blushes)

Sakura: aww how cute! Well it's time to go! Merry Christmas everyone! Please R&R hope you liked this chapter!

All: BYE! Ｓｅｅ ヾ('-'*)ｏヾ(*'ー'*)ノｏ(*'-') /~ Ｙｏｕ


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura2112: yo! I'm back! Hey! ヽ ('ｰ'#)/ Hello! and i got some more dares! This chappie might be short but who knows!

DN Angel: NOOOOOOO!

Sakura: aww come on they aren't that bad! I mean in the last chapter Krad and Dark got to have some time together! Speaking of which i have something for you from Phantom Thief Fee! (Walks over to Krad and Dark and handcuffs them together) from her/him (I'm guessing it's a girl but idk) with LOVE!

Dark & Krad: DAMN IT!

Sakura: oh but there's more!

Dark & Krad: what?

Sakura: Dark you get a freebie to torture any of your friends and enemies and no one can do anything about it...

Dark: YES!

Rest of DN Angel cast: OH SHIT! (Remembering how angry Dark was at Argentine for kidnapping Risa)

Sakura: Krad you have to slap Satoshi and tell him that he never wants to see him again and walk away laughing

Krad: eh...not bad

Sakura: Dai and Krad have to switch clothes and personalities

Krad: that's gonna be hard!

Daisuke: for once i agree with you!

Sakura: Satoshi has to talk like a girl who is all ditzy, so like Risa

Risa: HEY!

Satoshi: FML!

Sakura: hee! Krad you must watch Satoshi kiss Risa and not do anything about it.

Risa: (blushes)

Sakura: Satoshi you have to sit in Dark's lap

Dark & Satoshi: WHAT?

Riku: this is gonna be good!

Sakura: Riku you have to switch personalities with Risa and act like your in love with Dark while Risa has to hate him.

Risa & Riku: WHAT?

Sakura: and I get to watch someone jump off a bridge into the sewers and it can't be Dark

Dark: BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER! Except for this… (Holds up hand that is handcuffed to Krad)

Sakura: ok so Satoshi go sit in Dark's lap! I'll go get the chair. (Grabs a wooden chair) here ya go! ^^

Dark: (sits in chair while Krad stands) let's get this over with! Come here Creepy Boy!... er Satoshi!

Satoshi: (Rolls eyes and walks to Dark) do I have to?

Dark: just get over here! (Grabs Satoshi's hand and pulls him into his lap with his arms around his waist) there this isn't so bad!

Satoshi: (Light blush dusting his face) whatever…

Sakura: ok Satoshi you have to talk like Risa *sort of*

Satoshi: fine… (Wriggles in Dark's lap and talks in a high voice) oh mister Dark… your hands are big and strong… (Gagging)

Sakura: (ROFL)

Dark: R...Really?

Satoshi: (nodding his head) ya. Could you hold me closer?

Dark: (smirks) sure… (Squeezes Satoshi into his chest) whatever you say… cutie! ^^

Satoshi: (Still in high voice) Damn not that tight!

Sakura: (blushes) OK… Krad you get to slap Satoshi and tell him that you never want to see him again, then walk away laughing.

Krad: (Shrugs) Ok…

*SLAP*

Krad: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! (Walks away) HAHAHA OOFF! (Falls onto floor with Dark and Satoshi on top of him)

Sakura: *ROFL* HAHA I KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!

Krad: DAMN YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?

Sakura: I do, but I like to see people suffer in the most hilarious ways!

Riku: (Grabs Dark and pulls him into a hug) Oh mister Dark I was so worried about you!

Dark: WTF!

Riku: (Growls) this is my dare so shut it!

Risa: Riku get away from that pervert!

Riku: But I love him! (Gagging)

Risa: I don't care! He is a no good thief and a perverted old man!

Dark: I'm not OLD!

Satoshi: well considering that you were created thousands of years ago I'd say you're pretty old

Daisuke: I agree!

Dark: (sitting in a corner depressed)

Sakura: aww come on! How about you get to the dare where you torture your friends and enemies!

Dark: (suddenly not depressed anymore) YAY! Oh KRAD!

Krad: FUCK!

Dark: aww don't be like that! (Turns to sakura) where are the scissors?

Krad: (Eyes wide) don't give them to him! I beg you! PLEASE!

Sakura: well since you said please… (Hands Dark the scissors) here ya go!

Dark: yay!

Krad: NOOOO

*SNIP*

Krad: GOD DAMN IT!

Sakura: oh and one more thing… Daisuke and Krad switch clothes and personalities!

Daisuke & Krad: (looks at each other) now?

Sakura: yes now, hurry before I do it maself!

Daisuke: (glares) don't touch me you worthless authoress

Sakura: (shocked) *sniffle*

Krad: (tries to hug Sakura while still handcuffed to Dark) aww now look what you did Daisuke! You made her cry!

Daisuke: (trying hard not to comfort her) well … she is!

Sakura: *snap's fingers* *sniffle* there you switched clothes (crying)

Dark: uh… not to be rude but, aren't those clothes a little bit too big on Dai? And Krad those are WAY too small for you

Sakura: leave me alone; if I'm such a horrible author than do it yourself! And Daisuke go jump off the building and into the sewers with Krad's clothes!

Krad & Daisuke: WHAT?

Sakura: *glares* (holding a gun) DO IT! JUMP OFF THE F*CKING BUILDING! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!

Daisuke: (scared) yes m'am!

*daisuke jumps off the building and into the sewers screaming all the way down*

Daisuke: (now wet) um Sakura...

Sakura: WHAT?

Daisuke: (looks down ashamed with tears in his eyes. Face is full of regret) I'm sowwy!

Sakura: awws! That's ok I forgive you! *snap's fingers* there now I can hug you! (Hugs now dry Daisuke) you can go back to your real personalities!

Krad: (Now in wet clothes and short hair) DAMN YOU TA HELL!

Daisuke: were you really going to shoot me if I didn't jump?

Sakura: no I'm not that heartless!

Krad: (in the background) YES YOU ARE!

Dark: (standing far away as possible from Krad) uh… Sakura, can you undo the handcuffs please?

Sakura: not yet… Oh Satoshi!

Satoshi: dear Kami-sama save us all!

Sakura: in this story I am Kami-sama

Satoshi: (pales) what do I have to do?

Sakura: (shrugs) kiss Risa while Krad watches his "beloved tamer" kiss someone other than him

Satoshi & Risa: (blushes)

Krad: WTF!

*Satoshi turns to Risa and gently places his hand on her cheek*

Krad: (trying to run and grab them) WHAT THE HELL! GET AWAY FROM MY TAMER!

Sakura: Dark could you restrain him?

Dark: I'm trying!

*Satoshi gently kisses Risa on the lips and pulls away, both blushing 10 shades of red*

Everyone but Krad: *whistling* way to go!

Krad: (pouting in the corner taking Dark with him)

Dark: Hey!

Sakura: (looks over at Krad and walks over to him) aww *snaps* (places a hand on his now dry shoulder)

Krad: (looks up) what do you want...Mph!

Sakura: (gives Krad a kiss on the lips) there now you don't feel so left out!

Krad: (blushing like crazy)

Dark: what about me!

Sakura: you got to snuggle with Satoshi and Riku. Maybe next chappie!

Dark: aww

Sakura: well that's all for today! Until then, JA NE! I need 2 dares to continue!

All: BYE! Ｓｅｅ ヾ('-'*)ｏヾ(*'ー'*)ノｏ(*'-') /~ Ｙｏｕ

Dark: wait what about the handcuffs!

Krad: ya take them off!

Dark: HEEEYYY ANSWER MEEEEEE!

Krad: DAMN IT DON'T LEAVE US HERE LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH THIS PETTY THIEF!

Dark: HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

Krad: YOU FUCKING CUT MY HAIR!

Dark: oh ya! That was funny!

Krad: Damn it!

*screen goes black*

Krad & Dark: GET BACK HERE!

Satoshi & Daisuke: SHUT UP AND LET THEM REVIEW!


	5. announcement!

Sakura2112: hey my loyal fans! I am sorry but this is not an update! I have been really busy lately with studying for exams so I will not be able to update for at least a week. I will though start writing it when I have time ( at like 2 in the morning when my parents are asleep ^^) sorry guys!


	6. announcement  2!

Sakura2112: hey guys! This is not an update…. I am soooo sorry that I said that I was, but I have college like classes for my next semester in high school so I will not be able to update until June or a holiday. I will still be writing the chapters on paper when I have the time so keep giving me dares!

Dark: I will miss all of my loyal fans!

Krad: hold on a sec… I thought that they were Sakura's fans?

Sakura: ya!

Dark: (runs away carrying all of Sakura's fans away from her)

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL!

Dark: if you won't update then I will do it for you!

Sakura: no offense Dark, but last time you and Krad tried to use a computer you both destroyed it…..Along with my room…..and my cat…I hate you so much.

Krad: that evil being was begging to be destroyed!

Sakura: she was only playing with your hair! It's not her fault that your hair is soo friggin LONG!

Krad: I don't care! She was an evil….

Dark: I am truly sorry for the inconvenience that this was for all of you who hoped it was an update. When she starts updating again it will be even funnier than before. And sexier because I will be in it! (stands in dramatic pose!)

Sakura: (pushes him out of the way)

Dark: (falls off stairs) OW!

Krad: (is laughing his ass off)

Sakura: good bye! See you later! And sorry! But still send me dares!


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura2112: hey ppls! It's been a while since I last updated. I have been very busy with school and SAT classes which SUCK!

Dark: aww how bad can it be?

Sakura: my friend fell asleep during a "lecture" and during a test.

Dark: (￣ー￣) wow

Sakura: ya... Anywho! Let's get to the real reason my ppl came here. I got some dares and a new character for this chappie!

Satoshi: yippie... (￣ー￣) sorry if I'm not jumping for joy.

Sakura: aww don't be such a party pooper! Besides I have a dare for you! But first we have a new character in this chapter and her name is black bunny.

Black: yo! (waves)

Sakura: this is black bunny, she has 2 different eye colour. One is blue while the other one is red, which is covered by her short black hair.

Dark: so far she sounds sexy!

Krad: ( rolls eyes) ugh is that all you think about?

Dark: no! I think about other things!

Daisuke: name 5...

Dark: aww come on! Not you 2 Dai!

Black: if you don't mind I would like to finish the description. My face is only here!

Sakura: right! for those of you who didn't understand from now on when I introduce a new character only that persons voice will be there and when i start describing that person Whatever I describe that part will show up in my head and in this dare room! So all the characters see is black's face, eyes, and hair.

Readers: ohh! I get it! (xp)

Sakura: so! Black has two LONG black bunny ears That reaches down to the floor. She is wearing a black wife beater's shirt with a blue unzipped vest with a blue miniskirt to match. She has pale skin and is wearing blue boots and gloves with black lining.

Satoshi: you are very beautiful.

Black: ( blushes ) thank you.

Satoshi: (smiles at her)

Sakura: O.o since when did he smile?

Satoshi: well that's just mean.

Dark: OMFG! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!

Sakura: what?

Dark: UNHAND-CUFF ME!

Krad: ( looks at hand ) WTF! I forgot about that. Can you please unhand-cuff me from this idiot?

Dark: HEY!

Sakura: no... -.-

Krad: what if I gave you a kiss?

Sakura: no.. -.-

Dark: what if we both gave you a kiss

Sakura: no ... -.-

Dark & Krad: grrr...

Daisuke: -.-' what happened to all of this years of lock picking?

Sakura: O.O NOOOOO! don't tell them that!

Krad & Dark: ( hugs and kisses Daisuke) THANK YOU!

* Dark picks the lock on the handcuff and it drops to the ground *

Sakura: ( depressed ) aww 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Dark: ( whispers something into Krad's ear)

Krad: ( nods head )

Sakura: ( still depressed )

* Dark and Krad walk over to Sakura and stand on either side if her *

Sakura: ( tears streaming down her face ) what do you want? I was enjoying teasing you for a little while. I don't get to have that much fun.

* Dark cups sakura's chin in his hands and wipes her tears from her eyes. He leans down and kisses her cheek. Krad grabs her chin forcefully making her wince. His eyes soften in Apology as he leans in and kisses her lips*

Sakura: ( blushing like crazy) alright! I am better! Now to the dares! We soooo got sidetrackted! Ok! Satoshi you have to get drunk with Risa!

Risa: O.o hold on! Isn't it illegal to give alcohol to minors?

Sakura: you are absolutely right! That's why I substituted this CLEAR alcohol with water! Here ya go! ( hands Risa and Satoshi a giant glass of "water")

Satoshi: ( takes a sip ) this "water" tastes funny

Risa: ya it kinda does

Sakura: it's just city water, trust me the fountains at my school taste BAD!

* after drinking the " water" Satoshi and Risa start to walk into things and people*

Dark: hey watch where your going!

Risa: s.. Shut the .. Fuck up.. You HEARTBREAKER! ... ugh I feel sick.

Dark: O.o ( in shock )

Satoshi: ( hangs onto Black ) you know... I th.. Think I loooooovvvveee uuuuue... *HICCUP!*

Black: *blushing like mad* that wasn't water was it?

Sakura: NOPE! hahaha now we got to put them in a locked room.

* Sakura shoves Satoshi and Risa in a room and locks the door. *

Sakura: hahaha! I win!

Rest of D N ANGEL cast: (｡-_-｡)

Sakura: next up is... KRAD!

Krad: ( wimpers)

Sakura: * insert evil laugh here*

Dark: -.-'

Sakura: now now, it's not that bad... You just have to be nice! And don't kill anyone please! I do not like to clean up and bury an EFFING dead body every chappie! And while Dark sends an angry army of cats to avenge mine, you cannot do anything and take them like a man.

Krad: ( dramatic drama queen moment ) OH THE PAIN! OH THE AGONY! OH THE... what's that word again?

Daisuke: horror?

Krad: oh right...OH THE HORROR THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!

Sakura & Black: what a drama queen.

Dark: -.-' and you think I don't act my age?

Krad: what? I was being nice.

Sakura: O.o THAT'S YOU BEING NICE? what has this world come to?

Black: beats me

Dark: and now to avenge Sakura's poor pussy cat! KRAD!

Krad: wut?

Dark: ( 5000 angry black cats behind him )

% side note: Krad is very superstitious, so the saying goes if a black cat crosses your path then you will get bad luck. If 5000 of them cross you path... Ya you get the idea, Krad is fucking screwed.%

Dark: say hello to my little friends! ATTACK!

Krad: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHH! ( runs away and screams like a little girl)

Daisuke: ( turns to Sakura ) did you know that his voice could go that high?

Sakura: nope!

Black: neither did I.

Sakura: ok for the next dare Dark...

Satoshi: WHY THE HELL IS THE DOOR LOCKED?

Sakura: whoops! I forgot about them!

Black: you really are forgetful

Daisuke: you just noticed that?

Black: yep!

Dark: you are weird

Sakura: ( opened the locked door and let's Satoshi out ) well that's not nice... Satoshi where is Risa?

Satoshi: she is still passed out on the bed mumbling.

Dark: did you guys do anything? (wiggles eyebrows)

Satoshi: first off I have no idea what happened and second I am not the kind of guy who jumps on a poor defenceless girl, unlike some one we kn...

* Krad runs past Satoshi *

Krad: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Satoshi: O.o do I want to know?

Daisuke: you know when Krad killed sakura's cat?

Satoshi: ya

Daisuke: well one of her fans said that dark could send an angry army of cats against him.

Dark: and I enjoyed that very much.

Sakura: ok I need to start the next dare before I make this into 2 parts. The next dare goes to Satoshi!

Satoshi: ugh what now!

Sakura: you get to humiliate Krad.

Satoshi: ( smiles a true smile) yay!

Dn angel cast - Risa and Krad: O.o

Sakura: ( whispers to dark) did you see that?

Dark: ( whispers back) ya... It was weird

Daisuke: hell has finally frozen over!

Sakura: you really can't say that.

Black: why?

Sakura: because there is a city in michigan named hell and it gets really cold in the winter so it technically does freeze over.

Black: wow.

Satoshi: where did you learn that?

Sakura: tv! It was a show called like the weirdest places in America or something. On with the dares! Satoshi you have to cut Krad's hair.

Krad: what is wrong with people and cutting my beautiful golden hair?

Sakura: beautiful golden hair? Wha? Anyway, Krad you have to dress up like Santa and Daisuke you have to sit on his lap and ask for a ( whispers in his ear )

Daisuke: T^T I don't wanna die!

Sakura: don't worry I won't let you!

Daisuke: fine

Krad: NOOOOO my beautiful hair!

Satoshi: ahahaha!

Dark: Krad stay still!

Krad: no! I don't wanna be Santa! ( cries )

Sakura: O.o how old are you!

Krad: 5!

Sakura: ok that makes sense. You are just an over grown toddler!

Krad: yes! Now get me out of this thing!

Sakura: no. Now Daisuke go tell Santa what you want for Christmas next year.

Daisuke: ok!

* runs over to where Krad is sitting and jumps in his lap*

Daisuke: SANTA!

Krad: oh god!

Sakura: Krad be nice.

Krad: *sigh* fine! What do you want?

Black: that is not being nice! you have to be jolly and say ho ho ho!

Sakura & Dark: *ROFL*

Krad: *eye twitches* ( smiles brightly) HO HO HO! what do we have here? What would you like kid?

Daisuke: I think I'm gonna cry.

Satoshi: why

Daisuke: ( in a hoarse whisper like achmen the dead terrorist) he is scaring the CRAP out of me!

Sakura: *ROFL* I can't breathe!

Dark: do I need to do CPR?

Sakura: T-T I think I'm good. Heh!

Daisuke: Santa?

Evil Santa: *xD* yes?

Daisuke: I want a ... DARK PLUSHIE!

Risa: dark plushie? Where?

Satoshi: -.- when did you wake up?

Risa: 5 seconds ago.

Krad: *eye is twitching like crazy* Daisuke, if you don't get off me this instant i will kill you.

Sakura: ah ah ah ah ah! You have to be nice!

Krad: PLEASE get off me before I kill you.

Sakura: -.-' eh that'll work.

Daisuke: meep! ( runs away from Krad)

Sakura: ok we are almost out of time! So we are doing the last 3 dares. Dark! You and Satoshi have to switch personalities completely. Then after that Daisuke and Satoshi have to be tied up together in a locked room for 30 minutes then for another 30 minutes without being tied together.

Satoshi: why don't you come with me and we can have some FUN on the bed.

Dark: ( whips out some nerd glasses and talks in a nasally voice) according to my calculations. Men are not supposed to say that to women.

Satoshi: that is NOT how I sound.

Dark: yes it does.

Satoshi: no it DOES NOT!

Dark: ok fine it doesn't.

Satoshi: thank you, for gods sake! As I was saying! (smirks and picks up black's hand) you are the most sexist thing I have ever laid eyes on, and trust me my eyes have seen alot of sexy things. (kisses her hand and winks at her)

Dark: oh ya! You wanna play dirty? I'll give you dirty! Look at me look at me! I am creepy boy! I like to stalk boys who are older than me!

Satoshi: ( smirks) look at me, I like to stalk girls who are younger than me. The police have labeled me as a pedophile! I am a no good thief who steals worthless art pieces and is over 2000 YEARS OLD!  
>*gulping for air*<p>

Sakura: uh.. I do..

Dark: OH YA! LOOK AT ME I ...

Sakura: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARDS AND LET ME SPEAK!

Dark & Satoshi: ( pretends to zip up lips.)

Sakura: thank you! Now that wasn't switching personalities, but it doesn't matter anymore sine you both WAISTED OUR TIME!

*black, Daisuke, and Krad are hanging to each other tightly*

Dark: you are one scary ass chick.

Sakura: thanks! Anyway! Satoshi and Daisuke please come here!

Daisuke & Satoshi: wut?

Sakura: put your backs together.

* Satoshi and Daisuke put there backs together and she runs around them in circles with a rope in her hand*

Sakura: oh man.. I am dizzy! Black please push them in a closet for 30 minutes and Krad and dark.

Dark & Krad: yes?

Sakura: make out!

Dark & Krad: O.O

Sakura: Krad you cannot get disgusted by it. You need to enjoy it!

Krad: fine! Let's get this over with.

Dark: h...mph!

* Krad takes Dark's lips with his own in a soft kiss, but soon turned into a dominance kiss. Krad groaned as Dark bit his lower lip and thrusted his tongue into Krad's mouth. Dark's Tongue explored Krad's mouth making him moan in pleasure. Krad wrapped his arms around Dark's neck pulling them closer. He tangled his hands into Dark's long dark purple hair. Dark smirked and wrapped his arms around Krad's waist making Krad straddle Dark's waist. Dark moved his hands up Krad's shirt making the other gasp...*

Daisuke: ( yelling from behind a door) IS THE 30 MINUTES UP YET? MY BACK HURTS!

* Krad and Dark break away*

Sakura: do you guys want to go in the 7 heaven closet?

Krad & Dark: sure

*pushes Dark and Krad in "The Closet"*

Sakura: Black can you untie Daisuke and Satoshi then lock them in there again for 30 more minutes?

Black: ya!... AHHHHHHH!

Sakura: what?

Black: theisicbwixidhek!

Sakura: slow down! I had no idea what you just said!

Black: ( crying ) Daisuke and Satoshi don't need to be untied... And I am mentally scarred for the rest of my life!

Sakura: did you see them have sex?

Black: * nods head*

Sakura: (sigh) let's play a game to get your mind off of that.

Black: what kind of game?

Sakura: DDR!

Black: oh I love that game!

Sakura: Risa, Riku! Come play with us!

Twins: ok!

*2 hours later of Black kicking all of our asses*

Sakura: ( looks at clock) oh shit it's time to leave!

Black: really? Aww

Sakura: well I will see you all later! Sorry that the guys are not here to see you off, but they are a bit busy right now... -.-'

Twins: sakura2112 does not own dn angel or black bunny!

Black: thanks for having me on your show!

All - dn angel guys: BYE! Ｓｅｅ ヾ('-'*)ｏヾ(*'ー'*)ノｏ(*'-') /~ Ｙｏｕ 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura2112: hey you guys! I am sooooooooooooooooo friken sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I kinda got grounded for not doing my homework in algebra class. Actually I'm not supposed to be on the computer at all but I'm gonna be bad for all of my fans.

Dark: took you long enough! Do you know how many YEARS I had to wait?

Dai: *sweatdrop* um I think it's only been a couple of weeks not years.

Dark: SHUT UP!

Krad: you are a complete idiot!

Satoshi: I agree

Dark: T^T you guys are mean!

Sakura: stop picking on Dark please. As I said I am sooooooo sorry. And to show how sorry I am I will give out feathers from Krad and Dark's wings! AND! This story is going to be extra long with like 3 or 4 new characters and some hilarious DARES!

Dark & Krad: *tied up in a chair with Satoshi and Daisuke plucking feathers from their wings and handing them to the fans* OW!

Sakura: thanks boys! So I will now introduce the 5 new characters! First off we have Kitty she has long blond hair and light blue eyes (I can't really tell) she is wearing a knee length white dress with white knee boots with stockings. Her sister, angel, has long black hair and is wearing a black mini skirt and a black jacket. She has on black combat boots with black and grey stripped stockings. Angel likes Krad while Kitty likes Dark. Say hi girls!

Kitty & Angel: HI! *waves back and forth*

Krad & Dark: *drooling*

Kitty & Angel: *blushing*

Sakura: alright up next is Kiki! She has long green hair that goes down to her middle back and golden eyes with pointy ears. Her outfit is like Envy's from FMA but with a black mini skirt instead. She has brown boots and bandages around her torso and arms. She is Phantom's oc from Tokyo mew mew. Say hi Kiki!

Kiki: hi!

* Krad and the others wave while Dark is still drooling*

Sakura: up next we have Yuki! She has long dark brown hair with light brown eyes. Dark stop drooling you're getting your spit all over the carpet! Anyways she is wearing a purple dress. Say hi Yuki!

Yuki: *black cat ears and tail pop out* hi!

Sakura: SHE HAS A TAIL! I WANT ONE! *makes a dark blue tail and ears with a white tip pop out* YAY!...*stares at her tail... Tail nya… *chasing her tail*

Daisuke: -.-'

Satoshi: while Sakura is being an idiot I will introduce the last person. This is Teaaina or Tea for short. She is 5'1 and has long black hair and light skin. She also has crystal blue eyes that change colors. She is wearing some loose jean pants and a long sleeved black dress shirt with a red tie.

Sakura: *back to normal… somewhat* ok on with the dares nya! This is from Angel Yao nya ~. Satoshi has to wear a dress! Nya! ~

Satoshi: why me?

Kitty: aw come on it's not that bad!

Satoshi: yes it is! You don't know what she puts us through!

Sakura: *pissed* just go put on the damn dress or so help me I will have either Dark help you or All of the girls in this chappie to take you down and dress you. Nya ~

Sato: yes ma'am! *runs off to put on a dress*

Everyone else: -.-'we are screwed

Sakura: ok! This next dare is from Phantom nya ~! Dark!

Dark: Meep!

Sakura: you cannot flirt with any one in the room for this chapter! Nya ~

Dark: WHAT?

Sakura: sorry love, but it's the rules nya. ~

Dark: *growing mushrooms in the corner*

Angel & Tea: STOP THAT!

Kiki, Yuki, & Kitty: -.-"

Sakura: ok so the next dare from Phantom is that Satoshi and Krad go into the closet. *smirks* oh ya nya! SATOSHI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! NYA ~

Satoshi: no

Sakura: yes nya ~

Satoshi: no

Sakura: *smirks* no nya ~

Satoshi: no

Sakura: damn it! *turns to Krad* go get him nya~

Krad: I am not a dog!

Sakura: *snaps fingers*

* Krad now has a long white wolf tail with white wolf ears*

Sakura: fetch! Nya ~

Krad: *glowering* woof! I hate you so much

*Krad stalks off to go get Satoshi. Sakura smirks and snaps her fingers again. When Krad walks into the bathroom where Satoshi was changing there was a high pitch scream that sounded like a girl*

Dai: um Sakura what did you do?

Sakura: I turned Satoshi into a girl nya ~

Everyone: YOU DID WHAT?

* Satoshi stomps out of the bathroom in a long slim lacy sleeveless white dress. SHE has long blue-purple hair that reaches to her waist. Her pale blue eyes are narrowed in anger while she drags a blushing Krad behind her*

Satoshi: what is the meaning of this?

Sakura: well the dare was to turn you into a girl and to put you in a dress. And may I might add you look stunning in that dress. I'm sure Krad thought so too! Nya ~

Satoshi: *blushing* when I get my hands on you….

Sakura: see that's where you're wrong. *pushes Satoshi and Krad into "the Closet"* have fun! Nya ~

Krad: damn you!

Sakura: ok! While they are doing that the next dare is for Risa who apparently has to go sit in a corner for the chapter. Wow someone does not like you…. Nya ~

Risa: *in a emo corner* no one loves me

Sakura: aww don't worry I'm sure somebody loves you! Let me think…. Ya you're screwed. Nya ~

Risa: *crying in corner*

Kiki: well that's mean

Sakura: I know! Nya ~ *walks to the closet* hey are you guys done in there?

*no answer*

Sakura:oh no they didn't die did they? I shall go check! Nya ~

*opens doors*

Sakura: times up you gu… awwwww! Nya ~

*Krad had one arm protectively around Satoshi's waist while the other was on his stomach. His white tail was wrapped around one of Satoshi's leg and Satoshi's head was nestled in between Krad's arm. They were both asleep*

Angel: wha…awwww!

*Kiki, Yuki and Kitty walk over to 'The Closet'*

All of the girls: awwwww! Kawaiii!

Krad: *wakes up to the awws* what the hell? Where am I? Oh ya… *looks at Satoshi and gives 'her' a quick peck on the forehead* time to get up 'mistress' Satoshi!

Mistress Satoshi:*glares* I hate y…. *notices the ears and reaches for them* so soft….*rubs them gently*

Krad: *groans*

The girls: *blushing like crazy*

Sakura: *holding a napkin to her bloody nose XD* ok Satoshi I need you for a dare… nya ~

Satoshi: *finally notices them* huh?... oh ya ok. What's the dare?

Sakura: you have to help Dai pick out some Goth clothing and make up to wear nya! ~

*in the background*

Daisuke: I have to do what?

Dark: *laughing uncontrollably on the floor*

*back to Sakura*

Satoshi: *shrugs* ok. Give me your computer…

Sakura: here ya go nya ~

-5 minutes later-

Sakura: the mail is here Satoshi! Nya ~

Satoshi: ok let's go Daisuke

-3 minutes later-

*Daisuke comes out wearing a Poizen Vixxsin Skullstar pants with a RUDE red black wax coated crew-neck t-shirt. His hair was down (which reached to his shoulders) and black with a red streak in his bangs (which covered his right eye). On his arms were decorated with a red bandana and a spiked leather bracelet. His hands were covered with black jersey fingerless gloves and a black cross ring on his middle finger. We wore some converse shoes on his feet and had black eyeliner on.*

Daisuke: well how do I look?

Sakura and the girls: sexy

The others: creepy

Daisuke: gee thanks….. I'm going to go take this off now…

Sakura: no! leave it on. You look sexy! Nya ~

Daisuke: but why?

Sakura: don't you want all of the girls to fall for you? Nya ~

Daisuke: no not really.

Sakura: oh well I have another dare for you anyways. Nya~

Daisuke: oh boy what now?

Sakura: hey be nice! You just have to cosplay as Grell (is that how you sp. His/her name?) And I will add a dare from myself to Dark. Nya~

Dark: WTF CAN YOU DO THAT?

Angel & Kitty: *same time* she is the writer she can do whatever she pleases

Dark: that was weird

Sakura: eh not really my friend and I do that all the time. Anyways my dare to you Dark is… you have to dress as Sebastian from Black Butler and be Grell's 'toy' aka Daisuke. Daisuke you get to chase Dark with a chainsaw. Nya~

Daisuke: *sparkles in his eyes* REALLY?

Sakura: err…ya (says slowly) nya~

Daisuke: IS IT REAL?

Sakura: (says slowly again) um….sure *hands Daisuke the REAL chainsaw* nya~

Dark: NOOOOOOOO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE HIM SOMETHING SHARP HE WILL KILL US ALL!

Sakura: how so? Nya~

Daisuke: like this! *already dressed in cosplay holding up a chainsaw*

Sakura: oh your dressed ok hold on! *snap* there ya go Dark! Nya~

Dark: *who is now dressed up as Sebastian* OMG HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Sakura: that's not how he acts…-.-' nya~

Daisuke: oh Sebastian darling don't be so mean!~ I just want to SLICE YOU UP! *running after Dark*

Dark: GOD, KAMI-SAMA, RA, ZEUS, BUDDAH, ALLAH, KRISHNA, YAHWEH, ONKAR, AHURA MAZDA ANY OF THOSE F*CKING GODS HELP ME FROM THE PSYCOPATH!

Everyone: O.o how many gods does he know?

Daisuke: OH SEBASTIAN DARLING STOP RUNNING FROM ME! IT'S LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET! OH ROMEO!~ *rggggg rggggg rgggggggg(I have no idea how a damn chainsaw sounds so sue me!)*

Dark: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! T^T

Sakura: remind me never to give Daisuke a gun or a knife…(I.E. queue deadly dares) ok! So for our next dare Satoshi go in the closet with Dark! Nya~

Satoshi(who is still a girl) & Krad: WHAT?

Dark: OMFG YES! COME HERE AND SAVE ME FROM THIS HOMICIDAL PERSON!

Satoshi: and what if I say no?

Dark: *with a straight face* I will force you into the closet and force myself on you

Sakura: what the hell? Nya! ~

Satoshi: you wouldn't DARE!

Dark: don't test me woman! I will do what ever it takes to get away from Daisuke right now.

Daisuke: oh DARK~

Dark: *pales* PLEASE!

Satoshi: you owe me big time….

Dark: I LOVE YOU! *grabs Satoshi and runs into the closet*

Krad: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY TAMER YOU STUPI…OMFG! *running away from Daisuke*

Sakura: *turns to all of the girls* we need to get that chainsaw away from Daisuke now…. Nya~

Girls: right!

Sakura: ok any ideas? Nya~

Kiki: um what if we had the real Sebastian from black butler help us?

The other girls: *staring*

Kiki: what?

Sakura: you my friend are a GENIUS! SEBASTIAN! Nya~

Sebastian: what the? Where am I?

Sakura: you are in my story and I need your help… nya~

Sebastian: and why on earth should I help you?

Sakura: um…. I never thought of that… nya~

Sebastian: if you can't think of anything then I am leaving!

Sakura: wait! I'll do anything Nya ~!

Sebastian: *noticing the cat ears and tail on Sakura and Yuki's ears and tail * anything?

Sakura: yes! Nya~

Sebastian: *smirking and eyeing Yuki and Sakura* ok….

Yuki: um I didn't like how he was eyeing us….

Sakura: I agree nya ~

Sebastian: *after an epic battle of beating up Daisuke and getting the chainsaw away from him* ok now for that favor…..

Sakura: *nervous and hugging Yuki* what do you want nya~

Sebastian: *walks over to where Sakura and Yuki are standing* this…

*Sebastian puts both hands on Sakura's cat ears and gently rubbing them in circles making her purr like crazy*

Sebastian: did you just purr?

Sakura: *blushing* S..Shut up… nya~

*Sebastian suddenly hugs her to him and moved one hand to her butt. He gently grasped her tail and started stroking it softly making her gasp*

Sebastian: amazing…. So beautiful….. *grabs Sakura's face in his hand* thank you….

*walks over to where Yuki is and starts to pet her cat ears*

Yuki: *blushing 20 shades of red* oh my god! *she squeaked*

*Sebastian slowly moved his hand down lower and grasped her tail also stroking it. He then grabs her face*

Sebastian: thank you very much… you are quite beautiful. Now I must go… *leaves*

Sakura: *squeaks* what just happened? Nya~

Tea: you were hand raped by a beautiful man…..

Yuki: *blushing 20 shades darker than before* WHAT?

Krad: I'm gonna kill him!

Kitty: eh why? He didn't do anything to you…

Krad: huh? No I'm talking a bout Dark… he still hasn't come out of the closet…

Angel: -.-' you were thinking about that and not what just happened?

Krad: no I wasn't paying attention

Sakura: wow… oh well don't worry about I need you for another dare anyway! Nya~

Krad: what do you need me for?

Sakura: you get to go on a date with KIKI! NYA~

Kiki & Krad: WHAT?

Sakura: aww come on it would be fun! And I know the perfect place!

Kiki: where are you taking us?

Sakura: to the movies! You are going to watch the move the Rite! NYA~

Krad: oh hell no!

Sakura: why not? Nya~

Krad: because I said so!

Sakura: it doesn't work that way! So get going! NYA~

*Kiki and Krad go off to the movies*

Sakura: ok so now what?

Tea: I don't know… want to make out in that corner?

Sakura: sure!

*Sakura and Tea go off to a secluded corner and start to make out. (Tea I can make you a one shot if you want because I'm not going into details)

Angel: so what do we do now?

Kitty: we host the story!

Yuki: all right!

Kitty: I have no idea what to do…..

Angel & Yuki: we don't either

Kitty: want to go watch a movie?

Yuki & Angel: sure!

-2 hours later-

Krad: where the hell is everyone?

Kiki: how am I supposed to know?

Sakura: your back! NYA~

Tea: how was the movie?

Kiki: *snickered* this cry baby wouldn't stop screaming and grabbing on to me. He was so scared.

Krad: I was not!

Kiki: was 2~

Daisuke: *just woke up* why does my head hurt?

Sakura: OMFG YOU SCARED ME! NYA~

Daisuke: uh sorry?

Sakura: oh ya there is one last dare for Krad! Nya~

Krad: what now?

Sakura: well you get to throw somebody off a cliff or go in the closet with Satoshi! NYA~

Krad: *eyes widen* I'M GONNA DO BOTH!

*Krad runs to the closet and opens the doors only to meet with a hilarious sight. Dark and Satoshi were sitting across from each other playing a very concentrated game of chess. And Dark is losing by a lot*

Krad: what the hell? Oh well. DARK

Dark: *startled* what?

*Krad grabs Dark and slings him over his shoulder and flies to a 90 ft cliff and drops Dark. He then flies back grabs Satoshi and goes back into the closet*

Satoshi: Krad! What the hell did you do that for?

*Krad shuts the closet doors and all is quiet for a moment… that is until the group could hear moans and screams coming from the closet*

Daisuke: EWWWWW!

Sakura: -.- *snaps fingers*

Krad & Satoshi: WTF!

Krad: ah oh well… *continues pounding into his MASTER!*

Kitty: erm what did you do?

Sakura: I changed Satoshi back into a boy nya~ ok it's time to go! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy and lazy! But I hope to take care of that soon! Oh and I don't own DN Angel and Black Butler. Nor do I own any of these lovely ladies! As I said before I will do yaoi and I will do yuri if you want.

Everyone except Krad, Satoshi (who are both having hot and steamy sex) and Dark (who is dead as of right now): BYE! Ｓｅｅ ヾ('-'*)ｏヾ(*'ー'*)ノｏ(*'-') /~ Ｙｏｕ


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura2112: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!

Daisuke: *hugs Sakura* yay!

Sakura:*hugs back* you are such an awesome friend! I have more dares for everyone! ^_^

Krad: well that's a shocker…

Sakura: Krad don't be mean! Besides my first dare is for you!

Krad: oh boy another stupid dare.

Sakura: *smirks evilly* I wouldn't say that if I were you…. But first! I must introduce someone. Boys this is DNANGELFANATIC33 or angel for short.

Angel: HI!

Everyone: hello!

Sakura: Angel I know that you have some dares for everyone so why don't you tell them what they have to do.

Angel: ok! First! Daisuke and Satoshi have to have sex in front of everyone for an hour…

Daisuke & Satoshi: *blushing 100 shades of red* WHAT?

Sakura: oh my

Angel: Dark you and Krad have to be nice to each other for the whole chapter!

Dark and Krad: *glaring at each other*

Daisuke: stop that!

Angel: Riku and Risa you are to cross dress as whoever you want.

Twins: YES!

Angel: Dark you may cut Krad's hair

Dark: FUCK YA!

Krad: AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL!

Angel: Daisuke you get to slap Dark 20 times

Dark: *pales*

Daisuke: *smiling evilly* hahahahahaha!

Sakura: *is now officially scared shitless of Dai*

Angel: Satoshi you have to sing "My Boy" to Daisuke

Satoshi and Daisuke: *blushing*

Angel: and Krad you get to torture Dark on the worst way for cutting your hair

Krad: NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Dark: aww fuck

Sakura: so what happened to that dare with the no tormenting each other?

Angel: *ponders for a moment* ah they can be good to each other for the first half of the chapter

Sakura: good enough for me! Ok so let's get started! Krad you get to be beaten up by Kish, Kiki's fiancé…

Kish: YOU BASTARD!

Krad: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

Kish: YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH MY FUTURE WIFE!

Krad: *glares at Sakura* why the hell didn't you tell me this before!

Sakura:*looks away* I thought you knew!

Kish: apparently not! *attacks Krad*

Sakura: hi Kiki!

Kiki: hey long time no see!

Sakura: I know right?

Kiki: *turns to Angel and holds out her hand* hi I've never met you before what's your name?

Angel:*takes her hand* my name is Angel nice to meet you!

Kiki: nice to meet you too. You'll have to excuse me…I need to go beat up Krad! Ta ta!

Angel: well isn't she a peach?

Sakura: haha ya…. Ok so the next dare is for Dark. You may go on a date with any girl you choose.

Dark: yes! Ok I choose Angel!

Angel: *blushing* huh?

Dark: *smirks and grabs her hand* first I'm going to take you out to dinner then we are going to a movie or go play laser tag whatever you want. Bye Sakura see ya in a few hours!

Sakura: *waves* have fun! Oh and Dark I know that Angel is a very pretty girl but please don't rape her!

Dark: *scowls* now why would I do that?

Daisuke: because you are a pedophile?

Sakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Angel: *scared and backing away very slowly* you're a what?

Dark: it's not true! They just say that to get on my nerves now let's go!

*Dark drags Angel to a very fancy and expensive restaurant*

Sakura: ok the next dare is for Risa and Riku!

Twins: what do we have to do?

Sakura: you get to cross dress as anyone

Riku: ok I'm gonna go as Daisuke!

Risa: I'll go as Mr. Dark!

Dark: *whispers to Sakura* why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Sakura: *whispers back* because she is utterly and hopelessly in love with you and can quickly turn into a stalker.

Dark: *pales and jumps into Sakura's arms* save me!

Sakura: *rolls eyes* ugh get off of me!

Dark: *holds on tighter* no!

Sakura: wait where is Angel?

Dark: uh...

Sakura: YOU LEFT HER?

Dark: *runs off*

Sakura: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GET'S BACK!

Risa: *dressed in black clothing and wearing a purple wig basically she looks like a female Dark. Says in a deep voice* I would never do that! *takes Sakura's chin in her hand and lifts it so that their lips are almost touching. She gently thumbed Sakura's lip* has anyone ever told you that you are very kissable?

Sakura: *straight face* has anyone told you that this would be considered as sexual harassment and Yuri?

Risa: *normal voice* what the heck! I'm supposed to be a guy!

Sakura: not with that voice your not! ^_^

Risa: grr...

Riku: * wearing Daisuke's clothing that she stole from him* Dark stop harassing Ms. Sakura!

Risa: aww Daisuke are you jealous?

Daisuke: um...

Riku: *blushing* n-no! I only wanted you to stop making Ms. Sakura feel uncomfortable!

Daisuke: hey...

Sakura: haha that's ok Dai I wasn't uncomfortable.

Daisuke: OI! WHAT AM I CHOP LIVER? LISTEN TO ME!

Sakura: uh yes real Daisuke?

Daisuke: *only in boxers* Riku can I have my clothes back? I'm cold!

Satoshi: I can warm you up.

*Satoshi puts his arms around the waist of a blushing Daisuke. He gently kissed Daisuke's neck making him shudder with pleasure.*

Sakura: oh good you can do your dare!

Satoshi: and what would that be?

Sakura: *shrugs* just have sex in front of everyone.

Twins: I'm outta here! *runs out of the room*

Sakura: I'll watch

Angel: me too!

Sakura: *startled* where is Dark?

Dark:*all beat up* r...right h...he...here!

Angel: SHUT UP!

Dark: ok fine! I'm sorry I left you at the restaurant!

Kiki: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER AT THE RESTAURANT?

Dark: *very nervous* uh...

Kiki: *drags Dark into the fight with Krad and Kish*

Sakura: now that that's out of the way. *points at Daisuke and Satoshi* have some hot and steamy sex! But first let me go pop some popcorn and grabs some chairs!

Angel: oh I'll go with you! Stay put!

Daisuke: uh ok?

-5min later -

Sakura: ok we are back!

Angel: and action!

Satoshi: *rolls eyes*

Daisuke: *blushing*

*Haha you guys thought you would get a sex scene! But since this is rated T I cannot. Therefore I will write a separate story rated M for my favorite reviewers*

Sakura: that was awesome!

Angel: Hell ya!

Satoshi & Daisuke: *blushing*

Sakura: ok for the next dare Daisuke you get to slap dark 20 times

Daisuke: HELL YES!

Dark: SAVE ME!

Sakura: ok fine I'll save you

Dark: OMFG YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER! * runs to Sakura, who for some reason is holding a chair and rope. Hint hint wink wink*

Sakura: Angel! Help me tie him down!

Angel: you got it boss! *holds down Dark while Sakura ties him to the chair*

Sakura: high five!

*Sakura and Angel high five each other while Dark is crying*

Dark: you guys are mean!

Daisuke: *is smiling evilly* I think they did the right thing!

*SLAP!*

Dai: that is for leaving Angel at the restaurant

Angel: aww you're so sweet Dai!

Dai: *blushes*

*SLAP*

Dai: that is for harassing Sakura

*SLAP X 18*

Dai: *suddenly extremely happy* yay! I have wanted to get that out of my system for a really long time!

Dark: *face is red and swollen*

Sakura: ok now for the next dare! Satoshi you know what to do!

*Satoshi is standing in the middle of the "room" wearing a nice suit holding a microphone while standing in front of Daisuke*

Satoshi: well here goes nothing….

*the song for "Tea for Two" by Tohoshinki * (ok so I didn't know who the singer was to "My Boy" so I had to choose a song sorry if it isn't what you want, but I think this is good!)

Satoshi: The light wavers in the wind  
>The table is set with tea for two<br>I'm lying on the sofa  
>Looking at you<p>

Looking like you have discovered something  
>As you read the recipe again<br>What are you making?  
>If you made me just the scent of vanilla<br>If it was you who made it  
>I would still be really pleased<br>This could last forever

Important, important  
>The most important person in the world<br>Forever and ever  
>Let me see you laughing beside me<p>

I pretend to want to help, but it's a lie  
>I just want to kiss you<br>Embrace you from behind  
>Asking what you are making<p>

Even if the world ends tomorrow  
>Tomorrow I will still be smiling like this<br>Smiling at you reading your recipe  
>I'll still be kissing you<br>I'll tell you "I love you"  
>And you will reply with a nod<br>Just like today

Only you, only you  
>You make me strong and yet weak<br>I love to love you  
>Frightened that you might not feel this love<br>Yet willing to feel pain in order to protect you

Important, important  
>The most important person in the world<br>More than anything else there is  
>The fact that I could meet you is the greatest happiness<br>Simply being the two of us.

Sakura and Angel and Kiki and Daisuke: *crying* so beautiful!

Dark and Krad:*rolling eyes* whatever!*

Sakura: ok *wiping tears away from her eyes* Dark you may now cut Krad's hair.

Dark: *eyes brighten* REAWY!

Sakura: *squinting eyes* how old are you again?*

Dark: 7!

Sakura: *eyes widen* OH NO! LITTLE KIDS SHOULD NOT BE PLAYING WITH SISSORS! HERE ARE SOME SAFETY ONES!

Dark: *stares at the glittery pink kid scissors* ….. ok I give I am 18 not 7!

Sakura: ok since you are the same age as me I will give you my special scissors.

*Sakura hands Dark a pair of scissors that look like a dagger. The handle is shaped like a hilt of a sword and its gold with small red jewels on the hilt that sticks out. The sheath is a gray metal with a feathery design on it with a gold tip with a little gold ball at the end. On the top of the sheath its gold with a little red jewel in the middle. Ok look up renaissance scissors if you don't get it. I got it at A-kon.*

Dark: wait you're 18? When did this happen?

Sakura: err…. In May?

Dark: we must celebrate!

Krad: yes we must!

Angel: why are you so excited all of a sudden?

Krad: *whispers a little too loud* so I can distract Dark from cutting my hair!

*Dark heard him…*

*Dark sneaks behind Krad using the scissors that Sakura gave him and grabs a handful of Krad's hair*

Krad: HEY! WHAT THE?

SNIP

Krad: GOD DAMNIT!

Dark: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!

Angel: *whispers in Krad's ear* you do realize that you have one last dare….. and it's to torture Dark for cutting your hair.

Krad: *smiling evilly* **he he…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Sakura: *looks at Angel* what did you tell him?

Angel: oh the last dare for him…

Dark: OH SHIT HE GOT ME! **AHHHHHHHHHH!**

Krad: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Dark: NO PLEASE NOT THAT!

*drill going off*

Dark: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Krad: **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Sakura: ok….. while they are doing that it's time to say good bye, BUT! I will be right back because I need to do like 2 more chapters with all of the dares I have. And if any of my reviewers are reading my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic I am working on that one too. *reads over what she has left to do….* oh god…. *goes into emo corner*

Angel: that is what you get for not working on this for like 3 months.

Sakura: I WAS GROUNDED BECAUSE I WAS ALMOST FAILING MY ENGLISH!

Angel: and whose fault is that?

Sakura: T^T mine…..

Angel: that's right. If you would have done your damn homework we wouldn't have been in this situation now would we?

Sakura: *sigh* no we wouldn't

Angel: that shows how you need to do your homework! Now say goodbye to your fans

Everyone: BYE BYE!

*in background*

Dark: GOD DAMN IT KRAD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

Krad: NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU HAVE CUT MY HAIR? 4! 4 TIMES! ….NOT THAT I'VE BEEN COUNTING… ANYWAY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOU LITTLE MOUSE!

Dark: SAVE ME! DON'T GO!

*chainsaw goes off*

Dark: OH MY GOD!

Krad: *smiling sweetly to the readers making all the fan girls faint… yes including me! XD* goodbye ladies *wink*

*I assumed that most of the readers of this story are girls*


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura2112: hey guys it's me. This is a story about a 16 year old girl who was enrolled at my school for 2 days until she was murdered on Thursday, September 6th. Please keep Shania Gray in your prayers.

Franklin B. Davis, 30, of the Dallas suburb of Irving, was charged with capital murder Sunday in the death of Shania Gray. Gray was last seen alive Thursday afternoon at Hebron High School in nearby Carrollton. Her body was found Saturday in a secluded area near the Trinity River.

Carrollton police say Davis confessed to arranging a meeting with Gray under false pretenses, driving her to a trail near the river and shooting her twice with a .38-caliber pistol. According to an arrest affidavit, Gray fell into the river and called Davis by his nickname: "Why, Wish?"

Davis told police he then stepped on her neck until she stopped breathing, the affidavit said.

Carrollton police spokesman Jon Stovall said in an email that police believe Davis killed Gray because she was about to testify against him.

A spokeswoman for Gray's family, Sherry Ramsey, told The Dallas Morning News that Gray met Davis when she babysat his two children. Ramsey said that later, after the teen declined many requests to babysit, Gray told her grandmother that Davis had raped her.

The crime was reported to Mesquite police, and Davis was charged with four counts of sexual assault of a child. The trial was scheduled to start next month.

Ramsey said Davis had warned Gray he would kill her if she told anyone about the assault.

According to an arrest warrant, Davis contacted Gray through social media and pretended to be someone else in an attempt to get information about the sexual assault case. Davis then used a pre-paid cellphone to set up a meeting with Gray at her high school on Thursday.

Davis told WFAA-TV in a jailhouse interview that he tracked Gray down because he wanted to prove his innocence in the sexual assault case.

"I needed to get some kind of evidence, some kind of proof myself to show I did not have sex with her and that she's lying," Davis told the television station. He said he didn't intend to harm Gray but was overcome in the moment.

"I was fighting demons," Davis told the station. "It was like a different person was in me. It wasn't me."

Davis told authorities that Gray was surprised to see him but got into his car when he told her he wanted to talk to her about the sexual assault case. He said he then drove her to the remote area.

Stovall said police believe Gray was killed within an hour after she was picked up.

Karen Permetti, spokeswoman for the Lewisville Independent School District, told The Associated Press that Gray had enrolled at Hebron High School on Wednesday and attended school for two days. She was a junior.

Permetti said district officials weren't aware of any threats against Gray and heard about her upcoming testimony only after her parents filed a police report Friday.


	11. you have 24 hours!

Sakura2112: hey guys I want to let you guys know that I will only have one more chapter of this Truth or Dare for DN Angel and then it will be over for good. You guys have 24 hours to send me dares for the big finale of this story. At the end of the 24 hours I will start to write the final chapter. This chapter will be the best, and the longest chapter out of the whole story. I look forward to your dares. Make em good! I love you all and keep reading my stories. I am not done writing yet! I got more to come! until then...the 24 hours starts

everyone: NOW! GO! GO! GO! GO!


End file.
